papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 (TTYD) JP
Inventory: *Life Shroom *Fright Mask x5 *Fire Flower Badges: *Pretty Lucky * Power Smash * Close Call *Multibounce *Power Bounce *Attack FX R Boggly Woods Have Koops out. Go right. Skim dialogue. Continue right. Head to the Great Tree. (You can get FP Plus here to be safe. You can get into too many encounters in this route.) Talk to Punio at tree. Go back outside. Go back in pipe to the foreground and go right. Go right, dodging enemies. Go into a hole on the bottom right of the wall and walk up. You'll walk up some stairs. Part way through the back, you can jump and hit a hidden ? block with a P-Down, D-Up P badge. Keep going to hit the blue switch to raise the airplane platform. Go back out, airplane, and go right. Hit ? Block for Quake Hammer badge. Stay at the bottom of the screen to avoid the Dark Puff. Go into Flurrie's home and talk to door. Go back to where the Sirens are. On the way back, go along the same platform where the P-Down, D-Up badge and the blue switch were in the airplane area. Sirens battle: Koops uses Power Shell. Mario uses timed jump on Marylin. Try to superguard Vivian and Marylin. Koops uses Power Shell. Mario uses Earth Tremor. If you got both superguards, you only need to do 5 damage with Earth Tremor. Otherwise, you need to do 6 damage. Get necklace. Bring back to Flurrie. Flurrie joins. Go to Great Tree and use Flurrie to reveal switch to open door. The Great Tree Forced battle with X-Nauts. Use Fright Mask. Go up four floors via pipes. Skim through Elder dialogue. Go left into storage. Skim through Ms. Mowz dialogue. Forced battle with X-Naut. Mario uses Fright Mask. After battle, get Ultra Shroom (far left chest) and key that X-Naut dropped. Go back to cell and unlock red door. Go down pipe. Hold up to fall down to the floor below. Before going down next pipe, shake lower-right bush and grab Power Punch. Go down a couple more pipes until you find the other Punies. Unite them. Get Puni Orb. Go up a floor and put the Puni Orb into the statue. Go down the pipe that appears. Once down, fight the X-Naut and use a Fright Mask. Use Flurrie and blow the Punies across. Unlock the door when first blowing the Punies down. Go into the next pipe on the right. Puni Glitch to the next room. In the next room is the Puni battle. Use Flurrie to help with this. Breaking the hive reveals another room to go into. Open chest with blue key. Go back up to the blue cell with the Punies. On the way, drop down in the room with the big log sticking out in the middle and shake the right-most bush to get a Thunder Rage. After getting the Punies, go down the next pipe, and Puni Glitch down the pipe after that. Blow Punies across with Flurrie again. Puni Glitch to the next room. Stay along the bottom and inch yourself close to the edge. When the Pider goes back up, position yourself to be right next to it, and use Flurrie. While it is stunned, swap to Koops and hit the invisible block. Try to get Damage Dodge P as you head to the left room. Another Puni battle. Use Flurrie to help again. Swap to Goombella and go in door behind hive. Goombella Buffer into the loading zone, and then proceed to Puni Glitch into the pipe. Puni Glitch into the next room. Swap to Koops and jump across platforms and go up the pipe. Following room, hit blue switch and fill room with water. Go down the pipe and get the Punies. Go down pipe with all Punies and put orb in statue. Trigger the escape and head up the pipe. Forced X-Nauts fight. Use a Fright Mask. Head to the room with Super Boots. Get Super Boots, and backtrack to the Crystal Star Room. Retrigger the escape, and backtrack to the entrance (leave the Punies behind). Magnus von Grapple fight: Koops use Power Punch ''on Mario. Try to do 6 Power Bounces. Koops uses Shell Toss. Try to superguard Magnus. Do 6 more Power Bounces. Koops uses another Shell Toss. Do 6 more Power Bounces on Magnus. Shell Toss with Koops if needed. Level up FP. Post Chapter 2 - Peach/Bowser Segments With Peach, go right. Dance correctly. You only need to do 10 actions correctly. With Bowser, go right. Avoid getting hit and get two meats. Finish level. Post Chapter 2 - Boggly Woods Go back to Rogueport Sewers, grabbing '''Honey Syrup' on the way. Post Chapter 2 - Rogueport Sewers - Rogueport Get Damage Dodge on your way to the TTYD. Get Happy Heart P if you didn't get Damage Dodge P. Go to the TTYD. Skim through Frankly text. Go to badge shop and sell Damage Dodge, Damage Dodge P/Happy Heart P, P-Down D-Up P, FP Plus (If you got it), Attack FX R, Close Call, Pretty Lucky, and Power Smash. Buy Power Rush for 35/50 coins, depending if it's on sale. Drop down and buy Contact Lens from the shop. Check Charlieton and buy Mega Rush from him if he has it. Go to West Side Rogueport. If Charlieton didn't have Mega Rush, Go to the top loading zone with the blimp and back. Go to the Boo Shop and sell the Ultra Shroom for 50 coins. Buy a Dried Shroom and a Dizzy Dial, in that order. Pick the first and third options (first question doesn't matter). Buy 2 Thunder Bolts. Go talk to Don Pianta. Store 2 Thunder Bolts, Dizzy Dial, Mushroom, and Dried Shroom. Check Charlieton for Mega Rush if you didn't get it before. Go to the pier and talk to the lovers. Talk to Lumpy twice and give him 300 coins. Buy 6 Fright Masks from the shop on your way back to Don. Go back to Don. Talk to him twice to get the pass. Go to the train station and show your ticket. Take the blimp to Glitzville. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters